


Spontaneous Combustion

by IAmNotSam



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Hot!Laura, Jealous!Laura, Possessive!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotSam/pseuds/IAmNotSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise unwanted visitor has Laura morphing into an extremely hot, possessive girlfriend and Carmilla burning up for her girl.<br/><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous Combustion

 

Every strobe light flash was like a pin to my eye as I continued dancing on Blackout Club’s dance floor. I was a little tipsy, a little giggly, swaying to the blasting trance beats.

I felt hands circle around my waist. I let her hands run up and down my body and it felt so good my eyes involuntarily fluttered closed. _Mmm. My Laura._ She nuzzled her face into my neck as we swayed our fused bodies to the music. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the hair was peroxide blonde and definitely not Laura’s. Choking, I whirled around.

_Ell._

_Ell Hammond._

_My ex-girlfriend. Who won’t just leave me alone since she came back to town from London._

She pulled me closer to her and I stiffened almost immediately. The thick crowd was pressing us together and I looked around for an escape but found none. Ell then put her mouth next to my ear and whispered a knee-weakening “God, you’re so hot, Carm. I just can’t let you go again. I really missed you. I missed being with you.” Then she drew back, eyeing me with ravenous blue eyes, licked her lips and leant in. My hands were ready to shove her away.

But someone made her turn around. It was Perry who tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes were menacing. LaFontaine was with her, too, looking at Ell with a negative shake of their head.

Perry then took my arm. “I believe this girl’s  _girlfriend_  has arrived,” she said to Ell. “You might want to back off a bit, honey.”

Still a little shocked by the previous incident, I threaded my way across the dance floor and was sweetly greeted by Laura with a kiss.

“Carm? Is everything all right?” she asked when she pulled back, studying my face worriedly.

“We’ll talk about it later, cupcake,” I muttered. “I need a fucking drink.”

She merely shifted and blocked my path. “C’mon. Out with it, babe.”

I could argue, but since an argument is precisely what I was hoping to avoid, what was the point?

“Will you promise to be reasonable and not to overreact?”

“Sure.” She smiled at me as she hooked her arm around mine and led me down the stairs. We sat together at the bar and Laura ordered us drinks. “Does it have anything to do with a certain annoying ex-girlfriend again?” she asked as soon as our drinks arrived on the counter.

I ducked my head and took a sip of my Jack & Coke. “She sort of ambushed me on the dance floor.”

“Ambushed?”

Her icy tone alerted me. “Just a figure of speech, creampuff,” I quickly replied. When Laura said nothing, I let the rest tumble out. “But, you know, she was just feeling a little hot, that’s all. She was also a bit drunk, I think.”

There was a dangerous light in Laura’s eyes. “Did she put her hands on you?”

I shrugged, hoping to lighten the mood. “In a manner of speaking. It was really just one of those I’m-wrecked-and-in-dire-need-of-comfort sort of things. She tried for a kiss but, good thing, Perry was there,” I added quickly. “And LaFontaine. So it was nothing. It was really nothing, cupcake.”

“She put her hands on you,” Laura repeated. “And she tried to kiss you?”

“I don’t know that I’d call it a kiss. It was just—Laura!” She was already up, smoothing down the skirt of her white mini-dress. “Laura, dammit, you said you’d be reasonable.”

She shot me one look, one stunningly frigid look that had my heart stopping. “I lied.”

My knees were knocking together, but I was on her heels as she made her way back to the stairs.

“Cupcake, please,” I called after her. “Stop this. Right now! What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to explain to Ell why she should keep her hands off my girl.”

“Laura, please.” I raced toward the dance floor after her.

Finally, I was able to tug her elbow. “She’s not worth it,” I said for the hundredth time. “She’s just not worth your making a scene.”

“I have no intention of making a scene,” Laura said. “I’m just going to talk to her, and she’s going to listen.”

I saw her eyes slit like a predator’s as we neared the corner table where Ell and her few friends were seated. My stomach clenched and I had one wild thought: to jump between them.

But Laura didn’t lunge, as I’d been half terrified she would. She simply stood in front of her.

Ell rolled her eyes and muttered, “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Laura stood directly in front of her and fixed her a look. “What is it now, Ell? Aren’t you tired of being a creep?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart,” Ell said, smirking, daintily putting down her glass of champagne on the table.

“Oh, you know very well,” Laura said, cocking an eyebrow. “Don’t pretend you weren’t trying to grab each opportunity to jump my girlfriend whenever you can.”

“Well, you shouldn’t leave her lying around.” Ell’s lip curled in a nasty smirk.

“Excuse me?”

She gave a little shrug. “I’m just sayin’. Hot girl dancing sexily alone in the middle of the dance floor. I mean, who wouldn’t grab her, right?” Her friends started snickering in the background.

Laura’s jaw was set hard. “If you ever put your hands on her again,” she threatened, “I swear to God, I will bury you, in every way you can imagine.”

Ell’s eyes slid to me. “Seemed like she liked my hands, though,” she said, biting her lip. “Didn’t you, Carmilla? Just like the old times?”

Laura thumped a hand on their table, making a couple of Ell’s girl friends gasp and jerk in their seats.

But Ell remained unflustered. Her smile was easy, though her blue eyes held wickedness. It made me worry. A lot.

“Don’t. Come. Near. Her. Again,” Laura said, putting force on each word. “Are we clear, Ell?”

“Let’s just go, cupcake,” I implored, tugging her arm. “I told you this is a waste of time.”

When we got back to the bar, Laura allowed herself a long, calming breath.

“That fucking Ell Hammond better stay away from me or I swear . . .”

I lifted a hand to soothe the tension in Laura’s shoulders. “Laura, cupcake, that’s enough, okay?” I said. “I don’t want you doing any more stupid things.”

“I wasn’t doing anything stupid, Carmilla,” she said. “It was for a reason. Your ex-girlfriend is harassing you for chrissakes.”

Little tangle of nerves formed in my stomach as Laura sipped her drink. She still seemed to be fuming inside.

“Well, this has been quite a night,” LaFontaine said, as the short-haired ginger bounded over a stool.

With a cigarette smouldering between her fingers, Perry spoke. “Trust me, LaFontaine, this night is far from over.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I wonder what’s taking Laura and Perry so long,” I said, as LaFontaine and I made our way toward the restroom.

“Did you see how intense the staredown was between your ex and Laura? Laura was about to smack her right in the face, I swear,” LaFontaine said, opening the door to the ladies’ room. “God, those two should not be in the same—”

Inside we saw Laura struck out, her open palm cracking Ell’s flushed cheek.

“—room—Oh, my God!” LaFontaine stopped in the doorway, one hand covering their gaping mouth. In an instant all movement froze.

I stood, staring, not blinking and not moving a muscle.  _What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened._

Still smirking, Ell put her hand on her reddened cheek, then she straightened her black dress.

Dazed, Laura stared down at her hand, which was still burning from the blow it had delivered.

I dashed toward the two girls, putting myself between them. “What the hell is going on—?”

“Stay out of this, Carmilla.” Teeth clenched, Laura then took a menacing step toward Ell. “And you,” she pointed fearlessly at the taller blonde, “you better fuck off.”

“If you’ll excuse me, chicas.” With an odd, somewhat triumphant smirk, Ell picked up her purse then walked composedly out of the room.

“Wow,” LaFontaine said, as the door swung shut behind Ell. “I didn’t know there was so much more action in the ladies’ room than on the dance floor. Are you okay, Laura?”

“Yeah,” Laura said, fixing her hair. “Just a li’l scratch. And I’m fucking wet.” She looked at her reflection in the mirror and muttered, “That fucking bitch.”

From her spot in front of one of the cubicles, Perry moved forward briskly to run cold water on a snowy washcloth. “Clean yourself up, dear,” she told Laura.

“I’m sorry, Carm,” Laura said, her hand still trembling. “I lost my temper.” 

I caught sight of the blonde in the mirror. Her brown eyes were smouldering. And strangely, I felt these surges of intense sensations taking over my body. I didn’t know what happened seconds ago but the two girls obviously had a bit of a scuffle. And Laura’s white mini-dress ended up a little soaked.

“Nice move, sweetie.” Perry handed her a damp cloth, now smirking proudly. “That was a killer round between Tiny Nerd Hollis and Miss Peroxide.”

I picked up a dry, fluffy towel and offered it to my girlfriend. “Here, cupcake,” I managed to say.

Then I moved to the sink.  _This is all I need right now_ , I thought grimly, rubbing the bathroom mirror to clear the condensation away. My mind and body were both still swirling with emotions and waves of sensations and I couldn’t breathe. What Laura did was really . . . hot. That was all I could think of. And I love her now more than ever.

And Ell . . . I knew I had to deal with her once and for all.

I stared at my own reflection as I gripped the sides of the sink. I dug a lipstick out of my purse.

Laura came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. “Carm, let’s go,” she murmured, pressing her soft lips onto the side of my neck.

“I just need a minute, cupcake. You guys go ahead. I’ll meet you downstairs,” I said, aggravation noticeable in my tone. “I need a retouch.” I twirled up a spiral of red lipstick.

“Carmilla, whatever Ell did, it’s just between me and her, okay?” Laura said, moving her hands up to rub the tension from my shoulders. “We will settle this. Just the two of us. You just stay out of this, okay, babe?”

I nodded noncommittally. She kissed my cheek and left the restroom with LaFontaine and Perry.

I slapped the lid on the lipstick. I needed to protect my Laura. I needed to stand on my own. The one thing I could do was track down Ell in this club and have a nice, long . . . chat.

 

* * *

 

 

I easily found Ell who was still sitting at the corner table with some people. I marched toward her.

“Keep Laura out of this, Ell,” I told her sternly. “If you hate me, then just hate me. Don’t involve other people.”

Ell’s brow quirked. “What makes you think I hate you?”

“You’re being a fucking pain in the ass since you came back,” I answered.

She smirked. “Glad I caught your attention.”

Tension crept back like a thief. “I’m not doing anything to you, Ell. I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore. What is your problem?”

“That’s the thing. You are not doing anything.”

I was getting frustrated already. “What the fuck do you want me to do? We’re over. A long time ago.”

“It’s only been a year and a half, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe,” I said shortly. A shiver slipped down my back at the soft use of that pet name. Right now, Laura Hollis is the only person who’s entitled to call me that.

“I’m sorry. I still need to get the hang of not calling you ‘babe.’ It still feels right.”

“It feels right for you,” I said with sternness. “But it creeps the fuck out of me. You know I have a girlfriend, Ell.”

Ell bit her lip, her face turning serious. Her flushed cheek was a proof of earlier’s Clash of the Titans. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?” she said. “I know I deserved that slap.”

“Obviously,” I scoffed. “Laura would have never behaved like that if you did not provoke her.” Still angered, I spun on my heel. “Have a nice life, Ell,” I curtly said without looking at her.

“Carmilla, hey—” Ell called, but I ignored her. I hurried across the dance floor.

Ell blocked my path. “Carmilla, I will apologise to her, okay?” she said, her eyes intense.

But I maneouvered around her.

“Carmilla.” Ell caught my arm, and turned me to her. “I will apologise to Laura, I promise. What else do you want me to do?”

I looked at her then, my eyes hard. “I want you to stay out of my way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re going to have to reheat dinner,” Laura said as she guided me into a cab. “I can make you some cream of potato soup as well.”

“You slapped her.” Once I was seated, strapped in, I pressed both hands to my mouth.

Laura’s warfreaky mood had passed. She almost felt sunny as the car drove fast through the windswept night. “Not exactly, you know, my style, but she started it.”

I turned my head away. I couldn’t explain, couldn’t believe what I was feeling. The way Laura had sliced Ell with words. Sharp and cold like a samurai sword. Then she slapped her. She moved so fast, so stunningly.I felt the steady burn of fire spread through my body, my eyes clenching tight from the onslaught of feelings.  _Damn. She’s really so fucking hot when provoked and possessive_. _Especially, possessive._  I pressed a hand to my stomach and bit back a little moan. So this was what I’ve been really feeling.

“Pull over, please,” I said to the cab driver in a muffled voice. “Right now.”

The cab driver did.

“Take it easy, Carm,” Laura said, studying my face. “I’m so sorry you had to see that, but—”

Whatever else the blonde intended to say was lost as I lunged at her. In one fluid move, I tore off my seat belt and whipped toward her, my mouth hot and wet and hungry. She was shocked.

Cars sped by us. Seeing the backseat action heating up, the cab driver awkwardly left the car to go inside a convenience store. Laura could only moan and cup my face with both hands as I dived deeper into her mouth, my tongue greedy, my teeth vicious. One of my hands was holding the back of her head, digging into her soft dirty blond locks, while the other had slipped under her skirt, moving up and down the back of her thigh. The hot, intense, and heavy kissing in the backseat lasted for quite a while.

Both of us were gasping for air when I leant back.

“Well,” she managed, but I could see her mind was wiped clean as well. “Well.”

“I’m not proud of it, cupcake.” I flopped back in my seat, face flushed, eyes bright. “I don’t approve of intimidation or fighting. I absolutely don’t. Oh, Jesus.” With a half laugh, I squeezed my eyes shut.  _That was just so hot, what you did_ _, cupcake,_ I wanted to blurt out to her. My body was vibrating with extreme heat already. Intellect, I discovered, could be completely overpowered by glands. “I’m going to explode, Laura. Call the driver now, will you?”

“All right.” Swiftly Laura punched on the car honk, with a grin. The cab driver came dashing through the store doors and quickly climbed into the car. He put the car in drive and stepped on the accelerator.

Laura’s grin became a sexy laugh. “Carmilla, I’m crazy about you.”

I had to curl my fingers into fists to keep myself from tearing at her clothes. “We’re both crazy,” I groaned through my panting, then I tapped the driver’s shoulder. “Drive faster, please.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Thanks! xx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **MY ALTER LIFE**
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram: **[dannygirl06](http://instagram.com/dannygirl06)**  
>  Tumblr: **[The LegenDanny Diaries](http://thelegendannydiaries.tumblr.com)**


End file.
